


Bangtan in Wonderland

by JinnieJinnie



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Bangtan-freeform, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Crossover, Cute, Drama, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idols, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V is So Done, Kim Taehyung | V is a Sweetheart, M/M, Obviously yoongi is a cat, Romance, Taekook Week, Wonderland, Wonderland AU, bangtan - Freeform, bts - Freeform, namjin - Freeform, taekook, vkook, vmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinnieJinnie/pseuds/JinnieJinnie
Summary: Taehyung wakes up in an unknown place, maybe being an idol is finally getting to him..---------"Jungkook, turn the heater on.." he sleepily mumbled reaching his hand out beside him, expecting to feel the covered sleeping body of his bandmate.Instead he grasped a handful of dirt."What the hell.." finally Taehyung opened his eyes.Letting out a gasp, he looked around him with wide eyes.He was definitely not in his hotel room.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Taehyung had overworked himself. In the midst of their 2nd world tour the young man began to feel more and more drained as the months went on, rarely finding time for sleep.

"Tae, I'm gonna shower first okay?" His roommate Jungkook yelled before shutting the door to their hotel bathroom. The blonde let out a mumbled response as shifted on the bed, lids heavy.

Laying flat on his back, he found himself dozing off to the sounds off a far off shower.  
\--

His body ached from the choreography and constant performances yet he found himself feeling rested in a matter of minutes. Stretching his arms upward with eyes still shut he sighed and sat up. Rubbing his light brown eyes he shivered, kook must have left the window open as it was suddenly chilly.

"Jungkook, turn the heater on.." he sleepily mumbled reaching his hand out beside him, expecting to feel the covered sleeping body of his bandmate.

Instead he grasped a handful of dirt.

"What the hell.." finally Taehyung opened his eyes.

Letting out a gasp, he looked around him with wide eyes.

He was definitely not in his hotel room.

All around him were leaves of vibrant colors, blocking his view in every direction. As he looked up he noticed the sky was painted in pastel hues that seemed unnatural yet enchanting. 

He was outside somewhere it seemed.   
The wind blew once more and he hugged himself for warmth as he stood on shaky legs. 

"If this is a prank it isnt funny!" He shouted, voice quivering. 

There was no noise except the rustling of leaves.

"Jungkook!" He shouted out for his roommate in desperation. 

Suddenly he heard a voice.  
"Hello? Who's calling me?" A familiar voice questioned him through the foliage.

Tae was filled with relief at the sound of his friend as he walked toward the voice, parting the leaves with his hands.  
"Kook! Do you know where we-" Tae hyung shrieked as he uncovered the last layer of leaves.

"Please don't scream like that, I have sensitive ears you know.." 

"Who are you?!" Tae gawked and stepped back.

"Jungkook, weren't you the one yelling my name?" The brunette cocked his head to the side.

It was definitely Jungkook, but what had happened to him?

"Your ears!" The blonde pointed toward Jungkooks head. Two fluffy white rabbit ears adorned his messy brown hair.

"Dont you think a rabbit should have rabbit ears? You're a weird one.." Suddenly the man stepped out of the bushes fully, walking around Taehyung, evaluating him. 

"Y-you're not Jungkook, Jungkook isnt a..rabbit!" Tae was beginning to think he had lost his mind.

The younger man in front of him stopped walking and grinned, "But I'm Jungkook and Im a rabbit. Isnt that strange! Hmm I dont know youre name but youre late, maybe that's your name.. " the man named Jungkook checked a small pocket watch hanging from his pants. 

Taehyungs head spun from the confusing talk, he took a deep breathe and attempted to sort out his thoughts. Looking at the man in front of him it definitely looked like the strong, mischievous maknae he had been talking to not hours before. Wearing a fancy white shirt and tight black pants, it wasnt too far off from the real Jungkook.

And if Jungkook was here, maybe the others were too.

"Do you know someone named Namjoon?" Tae asked cautiously.

If anyone would know where they were and what to do it would be his leader.

Jungkook bit his lip in thought, before jumping up excitedly.  
"Oh you mean the Caterpillar!"   
Suddenly Taehyung was being scooped up and carried in strong familiar arms, letting out a squeal as he was hoisted up.

"Let's go see him, we're late anyways!" Jungkook smiled brightly and took off running, Tae in his arms wondering if their concert that night had been too much.  
He had finally lost it.


	2. Deep sleep

"You're holding onto me pretty tightly, haven't you ever been on a run before?" Jungkook chuckled as he came to a halt, Taehyung gripping his shoulders.

"You didnt have to carry me like that!" Tae wriggled out of his grip and felt his feet drop to the ground, a warm blush spreading across his face as he looked around avoiding the man or rabbit or whatever he was.

"You're a human right? You never would have been able to keep up and we needed to be on time!" Jungkook exasperated.

Tae brushed his blonde hair back and furrowed his brow, "you keep saying we're late but late for what?" 

Jungkook simply walked down the path they had stopped at, humming softly. 

Tae sighed in defeat, nothing made sense here and he wasn't sure why he kept trying to ask questions.

Glancing around, Taehyung was startled by the size of the wilderness around them. Gigantic flowers lined the dirt path, illuminated in brilliant colors and emanating sweet scents.   
He couldnt help but marvel at the lillies that seemed to be taller than him, jogging to catch up with the brunette.

Finally the pair reached a clearing surrounded by trees and looming sunflowers.

Papers littered the ground and music was heard from seemingly everywhere.   
Taehyungs hands flew to his mouth, he recognized that song! 

"That's our song! That's pied piper!" A wave of happiness rushed over him at the comforting melody of his own groups music. He ached to be with everyone again, for everything to make sense again.

"Pied piper? That's a good name.." a deeper voice mused from behind them.

Taehyung jumped and whipped his head around.   
Namjoon stepped out from behind the large flowers. "Hello, I'm Namjoon, they call meThe Caterpillar, you look worried can I help you?" He furrowed his brow and Tae was met with familiar brown eyes.

The younger man knew it couldn't be the real Kim Namjoon. He knew that this made up dreamlike place was odd and nothing was as it seemed, yet the comforting voice of his leader was the same as it was the past 7 years. He couldn't help but tear up.

Jungkook shuffled his feet unsure of what to do, the overwhelming urge to comfort the strange man present. 

Normally taehyung would have pulled the two men into a hug and told them how he felt, but these were not his members. And he had never felt so alone.

"I'm Taehyung, I-I dont know where I am, I was sleeping and then suddenly I was here.." he muttered out in between breaths. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and looked up to see a warm and gentle smiling face. 

"Well Taehyung, you're dreaming of course." Namjoon sad matter-of-factly, running a hand through his dark hair. 

"I'm dreaming?" Taehyung asked as jungkook wiped a tear from the blondes cheek before looking away.

"Of course! You said you were sleeping therefore you must be dreaming right? Its what people do when they sleep right?" 

Tae looked to both men, jungkooks head turned away from him and his body tense although Tae was unsure why.

Finally, he was hopeful. "Then I can just wake up right!?" He asked, his eyes shining.

Namjoon laughed warmly and reached his tanned hand out toward the younger man, covering his eyes with his palm.

Taehyung smelt the strong scent of incense suddenly waft around him.

"Of course."  
\---  
"TaeTae, I'm out, you can shower now." Jungkook whispered to his sleeping roommate.  
Taehyung bolted upright, knocking jungkook back in the process.

"Are you okay!? What's wrong?" Jungkook found his balance again and concernedly looked to his friend. As he noticed Taehyung staring at him, tears welling in his eyes, he reached out his strong arms and pulled the older man into an embrace. 

"Bad dream?" Jungkook asked as he stroked the blondes hair.

Tae simply nodded and relaxed into Jungkook's touch. Smiling softly at his lack of rabbit ears.

"We're gonna be late.." jungkook mumbled.  
Tae's ears perked up and he looked up at the younger man.

"What did you just say?" 

"If we don't sleep soon we'll be late tomorrow." Jungkook cocked his head to the side.

"Oh.." the blonde shook his head, and stood up awkwardly. "Thank you kookie, I'm gonna go shower, okay?" 

Jungkook nodded and offered a warm smile before crawling into bed.   
Turning to the empty spot in their bed and shutting his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment :>


End file.
